send me an angel
by Nataku-sensei
Summary: it is hard to place trust on someone. when you are branded with guilt and just wish to end your life, will you accept a helping hand or shrug it? this is the first story i had written with my BETA phoenix! hope you guys love!


Authors note: I just love Scorpions' song _Send me an Angel_. It is sad and a classic, which brought by hearing this song this story! And guess what, I have a BETA! LOL at first I didn't understand but now I do! My beta is Phoenix Grayson! With this help my stories will make a lil' bit more sense ^^. Hope you guys like this story!

SEND ME AN ANGEL

Why can I not forget?

Why do I keep replaying the past and not moving on to the future?

Why do I torture myself with the action that I was told to do...that I was obligated to complete?

Even if I was forgiven before I completed this task, I cannot live like this. Even after 3 months have past, I still see his face. _Please, do it! You must!_

Potions, and such, don't have an effect on me anymore. I now fear to sleep- for when I close my eyes, it replays like a broken record.

_I don't want to continue. _

He was a friend, my only friend. He was the one who had given me something that I have never had; trust and family. He thought of me as a son and, even though I have said stuff that I didn't mean to say, in return he was a father to me. He accepted me as I am; never turned his back on me. But he asked for too much at the end.

_It will be all right. You must do this to protect the innocent. Trust me, you are not at fault. It was my own doing for carrying this sin and you are the only one that I trust more in this time and age that I wish for you to do this task._

3 months. 3 months of having others scream murderer, scum, bastard, and killer. They don't know anything! Yet, they scream at me. Do they not see who feels more is _I? Me! Not them! They did not have to see his face. They did not have to see him taking his last breath and saying '_thank you son'. They did not lose someone so close to them. I lost a father! I lost the only thing that had kept me going; someone who would come to me to talk and listen to what I had to say when I had trouble. He was someone who had opened his heart and let me in.

But yet, they do not see this. They see a man who murdered the most loved wizard in all time, Albus Dumbledore.

It is midnight.

With a bottle of fire whiskey I, Severus Snape, exit my chambers and walk. Where? I have no destination is planned, so I just walk. I stroll up the stairs and through the hallways of Hogwarts- I just walk.

_The wise man said just walk this way_

_To the dawn of the light_

Out through the front gates, my legs choose where to go. The moon is full and the wind is playing with the trees, the only things that know where I am heading.

_**The wind will blow into your face**_

_**As the years pass you by**_

_**Hear this voice from deep inside**_

_**It's the call of your heart**_

_**Close your eyes and your will find**_

_**The passage out of the dark**_

I walked until I reached the pond.

I used to sit here when I was a student. Away from the world, in my own little space, where no one would find and bug me. It was a secret hideaway; but not anymore. Here was where _it_ happened.

_**Here I am**_

_**Will you send me an angel?**_

_**Here I am**_

_**In the land of the morning star**_

Flash back

"_I, I can't Albus! Please! We can find something to help you. I can make a potion that will save you!" _I was crying by now,_ "Please Albus, don't make me do this."_

End flash back

It was useless to get that man to change his mind. I remember how he would always trick me to having tea with him, and I would just be silent while he would talk of nothing. Even though I never told him, though I believe he already knew, the talks were fun. For weeks, I tried to come up with a potion to help cure the disease he had received from the ring- the cursed ring. It was a ring, that he had taken into his own hand so that he could try to reverse its effect; but it was draining his magic. I wanted to believe that I could save him- that, perhaps, there was something in one of the tombs within the library that could offer help. He knew this, but didn't say anything.

_**The wise man said, just find your place**_

_**In the eye of the storm**_

_**Seek the roses along the way**_

_**Just beware of the thorns**_

Flash back

_It is all right Severus. Do not worry for you are doing me a favour. You promised to protect Draco from what Voldemort wanted him to do. You pledged to protect him from becoming a murderer like his father. Now I ask you to do this for __**both **__his sake, and mine. The only way to destroy this ring is if you cast that curse. I am already of old age and have gone through so many battles that I wish to rest. I know I am asking too much from you but, you are the only one I can trust, please do this for me. Set me free, from these years of agony son, set me free._

"_Avada Kadavra"_

_Thank you son…_

End of flash back

_**Here I am**_

_**Will you send me an angel?**_

_**Here I am**_

_**In the land of the morning star**_

'_I set you free but I, myself, am still not__. I wanted to die! Why couldn't it be me?' _I cry as I fall to my knees.

'_Albus, I don't know what to do. I feel lost and I can't continue. Minerva has not talked to me and only allows me to stay for I have nowhere else to go. I am not allowed to teach nor be in charge of my house._ _I am caged to these four walls for something I didn't want to do; and yet the only one that has forgiven me was you.'_ I reach into my pocket and pull out my wand.

_'I can't go on like this. I want to be free.'_

_**The wise man said, just raise your hand**_

_**And reach out for the spell**_

_**Find the door to the Promised Land**_

_**Just believe in yourself**_

_**Hear this voice from deep inside**_

_**It's the call of your heart**_

_**Close your eyes and your will find**_

_**The passage out of the dark**_

There was a movement behind me, but I paid no heed to it as I lifted my wand to my neck. I closed my eyes and remembered those times that I have spent in the company of Albus. The idiotic robes he so loved to wear, the tea we would drink in the early hours of the day and the bickering we used to get ourselves into. I remember how, when I was a student, he would always come to the lake and just sit and talk to me. On Christmas, he would always come to my home with gifts for mum and me. Oh! How he tried his hardest to protect mum and me from father. I would have loved if he would have taken both of us away from father, then I would still have my mum around. Life does not feel the same without him here. It's dull.

_**Here I am**_

_**Will you send me an angel?**_

_**Here I am**_

_**In the land of the morning star**_

_**Here I am**_

_**Will you send me an angel?**_

_**Here I am**_

_**In the land of the morning star**_

_Avada kadavr…_

I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder, stopping me from finishing that fateful curse.

"It's okay Snape, he wouldn't want you do to this. He wants you to live and I will help you. I, Harry James Potter, pledge to clear your name and be there for you. All I ask is for you to trust me; I will help you start a new life Severus, a new beginning. Trust me as you have both trusted and let Albus into your heart."

_**Here I am**_

_**Will you send me an angel?**_

_**Here I am**_

_**In the land of the morning star**_

I glanced up at Potter, "Why should I trust you? I have been your 'evil bat' of a professor for all these years and now you oh-so-kindly want to '_save me_'. Trust isn't like water Potter. You cannot just give it and expect the other person to accept it 'just like that'. You tell me now- that you want to "prove my innocence", but will you follow through with it? I think not. So leave me be Mr Potter, for what I do with my life is what I want."

I watched the emotions flitter across Potter's face, as he analysed what I had told him. It didn't take him very long, however, to formulate a reply.

"Listen. Yes, you do not know if I will follow or not; no one knows what others think. The only thing that we _can _do is...trust. We can _trust_ and see what happens. Believe me, I do not go back on my word. We may have been enemies at school, purely because you were a spy and, I believe, it would of blown your cover if we had walked hand in hand down the halls at school," Both of us laugh at this as Potter continues, "Even if you were close to Albus, did you fully trust him with what he had done? Did you not stop once and think if it was a good idea to follow what was to be completed?"

I stare at Harry and think. There were _many_ times that I questioned what Albus wanted me to do, but I did it anyways and look at the outcome. He is gone and I, an innocent man, am now branded as a murderer.

Getting on his knees in front of me, Harry took my hands into his and forces me to stare at him. "It is hard to give 100% of your trust to another person. You could be betrayed, or come out rewarded; however, with either result you must take a chance. Will you take this chance or would you finish what you were about to start?"

I just stare at Harry and replay everything that was said. It is true that full trust is hard to receive from another; but would I risk it or finish what I _had_ started? The boy, whose life I made a living hell through his school years, has decided to burden his _own_ shoulders with clearing my name and freeing me from the guilt that was placed upon me. I can't think straight now, so I close my eyes and breathe- so as to clear my mind. Tilting my head to the skies, I open my eyes and stare up at the stars. My mind is telling me to finish what I started, but my heart is telling me to take Potter's extended hand. Once again I close my eyes and bring my head down, only to re-open them so as to stare at Potter.

I decided to just open my mouth. Whatever words come out is what I will do.

"Okay Mr Potter, I will trust you"

Author's note: I hope u guys love this short story. It is the first one written with help from my beta Phoenix! It was really fun to write it and am quite happy to have a great help in it! There will be more stories coming soon, but my elective class in college must take top priority [but its only online so no biggie ^^]. But fear not I will post more in the future!


End file.
